The Existance of Reality
by Crystal Cove
Summary: Sequel to Unbreakable. Sirius is Harry's guardian—until Harry wakes up to find that everything he'd gone through with Sirius and Remus in the past wasn't real. Harry's going to try to get his normal life—and Sirius—back. But how did this all happen…?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I swear, I say one thing and then _completely _do the other! All right, so I told you all that **Unbreakable **_would _be the very last installment of the **Innocence **series right? WRONG! Here, ladies and gentlemen, is the sequel to **Unbreakable. **Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine—not now, not ever.

Summary: Sequel to Unbreakable. Sirius is Harry's guardian—until Harry wakes up to find that everything he'd gone through with Sirius and Remus wasn't real? One way or another, Harry's going to get his normal life—and his guardians—back. Now all he has to figure out is how this all happened…

Another Authors Note: The beginning of this chapter will start from the ending of the last chapter of **Unbreakable. **I also advise anybody who has NOT read the previous installments of the **Innocence **series to PLEASE read them, because you will not understand some of the things that might go on. Thanks!

--

Chapter 1

As Harry continued down the sidewalk, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He had his family back, and the person that had threatened to break up that family was gone. Everything was perfect again.

He whirled around as he heard somebody calling out his name. Sirius came running up, looking out of breath.

Sirius took a few seconds to get his breath back before he spoke. "I … forgot to tell you … to pick up some milk, too."

Harry stared at his godfather. "Milk?"

Sirius nodded, wiping his forehead. "Yeah. Milk. We don't have any left, and … I forgot to tell you. Hey — did you see that Allyson's moving?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

He still couldn't believe that Sirius had chased him just to remind him to pick up milk at the grocery store. He returned Sirius's smile as his godfather turned around and ran back.

Yep, Harry confirmed himself as he resumed walking. Everything was good again.

-

Startled, Harry jerked out of bed, his chest rising up and down rapidly as he wiped sweat off his brow. He had been dreaming something, he knew it, but he just couldn't remember what…

"Padfoot?" Harry called sleepily as he slowly got out of bed. He let out a sigh before his eyebrows briefly knitted together in confusion. Where was he? This wasn't their house. Or at least, it wasn't Harry's room. Harry called out Sirius's name, but didn't get an answer.

Harry stepped out of the bedroom, and immediately he heard a voice in the kitchen. Where was he? Where was Sirius and Remus? This wasn't right. Harry began to get nervous as he approached the kitchen. He pushed the door open and saw three people that were complete strangers to him sitting around a table, glaring at him.

"Boy, we've called you far too many times to come down and get started with breakfast," a large man snapped at Harry. "This is going to cause you _extra _chores. Let's just hope it doesn't happen again!"

"C—chores? What type of chores?" Harry stuttered, looking at them in confusion. _Where _was Sirius and Remus?

"What did we tell you? Don't ask questions!"

Harry gulped, stepping away from them. Without another word he ran back upstairs to the room where he woke up. He found an old, ratty pair of sneakers, but put them on anyway. As he went back down the stairs, he listened to what the three called each other.

So far, Harry had only heard the names "Vernon" and "Dudders". Still, even as he knew the names of at least two of the three, he had no idea who they were.

Harry jumped as he was about to open the door at a voice behind him.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?"

"I—I have to go!" Harry ran out of the house before the man could stop Harry. Harry ignored the yells, and even the threat of if he left he would never be able to go back. He _didn't _want to go back though—right now, all he wanted to do was find Sirius, Remus… maybe even Isabella!

Harry didn't know how long he was walking for. He just wandered around, looking at the houses until he spotted Isabella Jessup's house. She'd know what was going on, Harry knew she would.

Then, Harry saw it: Isabella's house. He felt a rush of relief at the familiar house. How could he explain what was going on? He didn't even remember what happened yesterday at all… it just seemed blurry, but now all of sudden he was in a house with three people that he didn't even know?

Harry stood on the threshold, knocking on the door. Isabella appeared, looking exhausted and grumpy.

"Can I help you?"

"It's me," Harry said. "Harry."

Isabella sighed, shaking her head. "Who?"

Harry frowned. "Harry. Harry Potter—Sirius Black's godson."

Isabella continued to look grumpy as she shrugged her shoulders. It was obvious that she had no idea who Harry was—but how was that possible? He and Matt… they used to be best friends… what was going on? Something wasn't right. Harry just didn't know what to do.

"You really don't remember me?" Harry whispered. Isabella shook her head.

"I'm sorry, maybe you have the wrong house," she suggested unhelpfully.

"No, no… I live just down there," Harry insisted. "I was best friends with your son, Matt, remember?"

Isabella visibly stiffened. "How do you know of Matt?"

"I _was best friends _with him! Mrs. Jessup… you—you really don't remember, do you?" Harry sighed, defeated.

Isabella looked at Harry curiously. "You knew that my last name was Jessup."

Harry looked up, shrugging his shoulders. "You're sort of like my mother in a way, I guess, Mrs Jessup. I was friends with your son before the… before the accident. You got married to Julian Jessup and he has a daughter, Willow. You two had another daughter and you named her Nevaeda. Mr Jessup is a wizard, too, just like me, Sirius and Remus."

Isabella took in a breath, looking uncertain. Quietly, she stepped back, letting Harry in. With an awkward, grateful smile, Harry stepped into the house.

"I usually wouldn't do this," Isabella said. "You just seem to know everything. What did you say your name was?"

"Harry," Harry answered. "I really don't know what's going on. I really just want to go back to Sirius and Remus… Er, Mrs Jessup, who lives in the white house down the road? Number 617?"

"Alex George and his family," Isabella answered. "Why?"

Harry sighed, leaning against the closed door. This Alex George wasn't supposed to live there. _He _was; Sirius and Remus too! But if they didn't live there anymore, where exactly _were _they now?

"No reason."

They both drifted into an uncomfortable silence.

"Can I get Julian?" Isabella suddenly asked. "Perhaps… perhaps he could do something to help you. You seem so lost…"

"I kind of am," Harry admitted. "If you would, please. I think he could really help."

Harry waited patiently as Isabella went in the other room to explain, and get, Julian. A while later, Julian appeared with a smile, energetically shaking Harry's hand.

"How nice it is to meet you, Mr Potter!"

"Er… yes," Harry said awkwardly. They hadn't just met though—Harry _knew _Julian. They were friends…

"Isabella says you need help," Julian continued. "Finding—who was it again? Sirius? Sirius _Black?"  
_  
Harry let out a relieved breath. "So you know him?"

"Of course I do," Julian said. "He was in _the Daily Prophet._ I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but I can't help you _find_ him exactly. I could tell you where he was, but getting to him would be rather…"

Harry looked at Julian warily. "Rather what?"

Julian frowned. "You know as well as I do. That day… in the Department of Mysteries?" The confusion grew on Julian's face. "Are you feeling well, Mr Potter? You really don't remember what happened?"

Harry shook his head.

"Sirius Black, he died. Fell through some sort of veil?"

Realization crossed Harry's face. "Oh, yes! Yes, I remember… but Mr Jessup, Sirius didn't die. I found him, he's quite alive. Don't _you _remember?"

It was Julian's turn to shake his head. "I'm afraid not, Mr Potter. Sirius Black _is _gone."

"That can't be," Harry muttered. "What—what about Remus? Remus Lupin?"

"I could try to help you find him. Is he a wizard?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes he is. He'll remember; he'll know what's going on," he said firmly.

"One minute," Julian said, frowning. "I'll just get Dumbledore. He might know who Remus Lupin is. Why don't you take a seat, Mr Potter? Isabella can get you a drink, or something to eat if you'd like."

Harry sat numbly on the sofa. First, he woke up in a strange house with people like _Vernon, Dudders, _and another woman who actually _did_ resemble a horse—whom he didn't even know! Then he went to find Isabella, and she didn't know who he was—now he was being told that Sirius was _gone?  
_  
Harry looked around nervously. What was he going to do?

-

"Remus!" Harry jumped up as the familiar man stepped in front of him. Harry ran over and threw his arms around Remus's neck. "You don't know how glad I am to see you," Harry said. "You have to tell me what's going on, Remus. Mr and Mrs Jessup didn't even know who I was—and I woke up in a weird house—and then I'm being told that Sirius is really gone!"

Remus Lupin's brow furrowed in confusion. "Harry, are you all right? Why are you here and not at the Dursleys? Do you even know these people?"

Harry stepped away from Remus, taken aback. "Who're the Dursleys? Remus—of course I know these people! It's Isabella and Julian Jessup… everyone in this room knows each other!" Harry let out a breath, studying Remus's puzzled expression. "Remus," he said slowly. "Where's Sirius?"

"Harry," Remus said softly, "Sirius fell through the veil. You were _there."  
_  
"I know," Harry said loudly. "But don't you remember? Don't you remember what happened after that?"

"Harry…" Remus said his name again, shaking his head.

"This isn't right! Something—something's going on. Do you remember Allyson, Remus? Do you remember how Sirius was dating her, and—and both of us didn't like her that much? Do you _remember _Allyson McGregor?"

"Harry—"

"Stop saying my name!" Harry yelled, scowling. "Just answer the question!"

Remus gave Harry a look. "No, Harry, I _don't _know an Allyson McGregor; I never did. Sirius _wasn't _dating anybody by that name—ever."

Harry slumped back onto the couch, holding his head in his hands. "This is so wrong. I just want to go back."

"All right, let's take you back to the Dursleys then. Maybe you'll calm down," Remus suggested softly. "Maybe you just dreamt all this, Harry."

"I couldn't've," Harry said in a quiet voice. "It was too real to be a dream. Who even _are _the Dursleys in the first place? I honestly don't know anybody by that surname."

Remus sat down beside Harry, looking concerned. "Did you hit your head or anything, Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry snapped.

"Look, let's take you to Dumbledore and see what's going on, shall we?" Remus waited until Harry slowly nodded and stood up.

Harry said goodbye to Isabella and Julian sullenly as he went into the fireplace. He suddenly felt lonesome knowing the fact that Sirius wasn't there. Harry pushed the thought out of his mind. Then it struck him, as to who the Dursleys were. He remembered them now, but just vaguely.

They were his Aunt and Uncle. Why had Harry woken up in their house? Was Remus right? Had everything that happened since he was seven-years-old just been a dream?

But then again, how could it? It all seemed so _real _and _vivid. _It couldn't have been a dream. Maybe—just maybe Harry had somehow gone into this weird, alternate universe? Harry convinced himself that that was it—but how was he going to get back to his _right _universe, with Sirius?

Somehow, Harry told himself, some way… he would.

-

A/N: The idea struck me just like that… so I couldn't just forget about it and not write a sequel to Unbreakable, since some people actually had asked me recently if I was planning on writing one. As for the title of the Fic—Well, I really hadn't a clue in the world what to call it. This just came to me… I wasn't really going to use it… but then it sort of grew on me, so I thought why not?

Please R and R, I'd appreciate it—it leaves me something to look forward to! The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You've got to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Harry responded, pushing the bowl in front of him aside. He kept his eyes averted from Remus's, becoming transfixed with the pattern in the tiles on the floor.

Yesterday, they had gone to see Dumbledore, but he really didn't have an answer for them. So what was Harry to do? Wait it off? Unless… there was no way back; waiting or not…

"I don't know what happened, Harry, but you need to eat," Remus insisted. "You also need to answer my questions."

Dumbledore had said that Harry was to stay with Remus until they could understand 'what happened to Harry's memory.' Of course, the full moon was no where in the near future, so they were both safe.

Harry let out a sigh, dragging his eyes off the floor to meet Remus's.

"What questions?"

"Mine," Remus said. "Did you hit your head yesterday, Harry?"

Harry let out another sigh. "No, I didn't."

"Then I just don't understand _why _you're thinking these things."

Harry scowled. "Neither do I, but I want to go back. It's not right here."

"There's no where to go back to, Harry!" Remus argued. "I—I really don't know what happened, but Harry, you were _never _raised by me or Sirius, and Sirius… he's… he's not here anymore, Harry. Do you remember that?"

"Yes," Harry said softly. "I do, but then I ran into Sirius on the streets, except it _wasn't _Sirius—do _you _remember _that? _Then I ended up actually finding the real Sirius, and he was _alive._"

"Harry." Remus looked exhausted as he briefly closed his eyes. Harry stared at the man silently. "That—that never happened. I'd remember if it did—and it didn't." Remus studied Harry for a moment. "Are you sure that you didn't… _convince _yourself?"

Harry frowned. "Convince myself of what?"

"That this actually happened," Remus explained. "Maybe you made this up, Harry, and then convinced yourself that it was real."

Harry swallowed, shaking his head. "No, I couldn't've. I didn't—I didn't make anything up, Remus."

Harry stood up from his chair and slowly made his way towards the bedroom. He didn't do that, did he? He didn't… make everything that had happened since he was seven_ up? _He still didn't even remember the Dursleys that well…

Harry sat down on the bed, feeling numb. What if Remus was right? What if… what if he did just convince him of all that when Sirius had fell through the veil?

He tried hard to concentrate on the Dursleys, to maybe see if he could remember living with them. He could remember nothing. Harry blinked, letting out a small sigh.

"I don't remember the Dursleys at all," Harry said quietly when he heard Remus in the doorway. "No matter how hard I try, I can't remember being raised by them; only you… you and Sirius."

"I don't know what to tell you," Remus said softly.

Harry looked up. "Tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me that I'm only dreaming."

Remus came over and sat on the edge of the bed, a gentle look on his face. Harry studied Remus Lupin's features. It was real, he knew that. But why was this happening?

"You aren't dreaming," Remus answered. "This is real Harry."

Harry nodded. "I believe you—I think."

A playful grin danced across Remus's face. "You _think?"  
_  
Harry returned the grin weakly. "I miss him."

"I do too," Remus replied quietly.

A blanket of silence fell over them. Harry kept his eyes down on his hands as he quietly muttered, "I want to go back."

Remus looked at him with a faint smile. "I want to join you."

Harry glanced up at Remus for a moment before his eyes fell back onto his hands that were on his lap. They both remained quiet, and Harry didn't know exactly what to say to break it. He kept thinking that _maybe _Remus was right; _maybe _he had only made everything up.

How did he know about Isabella and Matt, though, and where they lived? Perhaps Harry had only once saw Isabella and Matt outside of the house, and that was how he recognized them and knew where they lived. But then, Harry thought, how did he know that Matt had died from a car accident?

Harry stopped coming up with answers to every question he had. It wasn't as if he could ask Remus them, and expect a _real _answer from the werewolf, though. Because Harry knew that he could get an answer from Remus, but it wouldn't be the right one. Remus wouldn't _know _the right answer.

"I'll be out here if you need me, Harry," Remus said suddenly, startling Harry out of his thoughts. Harry absentmindedly nodded, watching silently as Remus stood up and left.

Swallowing, Harry concentrated.

He was seven years old, and Sirius had showed up at the Dursleys. Of course, how could he forget _them? _That seemed real to Harry; it was certain he couldn't have made it all up. Then Harry had shortly met Remus—Harry remembered that clearly, too. Then he had met Matt and Isabelle—Matt, with his Vanilla and Relish Ripple ice cream—

The car accident. The amnesia. Harry was turned into a toddler; Sirius fell through the veil, Harry found him on the streets, although it wasn't Sirius—then Harry found the _real _Sirius and escaped from the prison they were in. They met Charlie, and other numerous people… Sirius had a girlfriend that he never told Harry about. Allyson.

All of this… everything that Harry, Sirius and Remus went through… _that _had been real to Harry.

But now he was being told that it wasn't. Harry sighed, frustrated. He glanced out at the window and noticed how dark it was getting. Harry pulled the blankets off the bed and crawled underneath them. He didn't really care what time it was—he just felt like drifting into a peaceful slumber, where he wouldn't have to think about everything that was going on.

--

Harry woke with a start. He wiped his forehead, and then shielded his eyes from the sunlight that poured in through the window. He pulled the covers off and walked out of the bedroom to find Remus sitting at the table.

"Do the Dursleys know where I am? Not that they'd care," Harry muttered as an afterthought. He sat down at the table in front of Remus.

Remus looked momentarily surprised. "You seem different today. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yep," Harry said with a nod. "I feel fine."

"So you're better after—?"

"I'm fine," Harry repeated. He gave Remus a look. "Just don't mention Sirius's name, all right? I—I don't like thinking about him… falling through that veil…"

Remus nodded. "Of course."

"I remember, though," Harry said suddenly, nodding. "Last night. I remember living with the Dursleys and… everything. It's just that, the other things, that you said I made up—they just seemed so real."

"It can be, when you really convince yourself that they are," Remus replied. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Hogwarts will be starting again soon; maybe it'll take your mind off things."

Harry nodded quietly. Late last night, he really did remember growing up in the Dursleys' household—but Harry was still certain that being raised by Sirius was real, no matter what. He just thought that if he'd actually been convincing himself that Sirius had raised him, like Remus suggested, that he could convince himself otherwise. He still, however, had a long ways to go.

--

A/N: To be continued . . . R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a difficult process, convincing himself that he had merely made everything up. Especially when he believed that he didn't. But it didn't seem like he was dreaming this up at all. Everything was… real. Everything he touched was real, every breath he took was real. Every step he made and every word he said was real.

Of course, what if he was just making all this up as well? If he had made his world with Sirius up—well, he could've just as well made this world up too.

So what world was real? What world was real, and what world was his imagination? Everything had been confusing to Harry. It still was.

Hogwarts was starting up again soon, Harry realized. For some reason, it felt like he had already been at Hogwarts for his new year—but he couldn't have. That didn't make much sense, either.

Harry didn't spend much time with Remus Lupin whilst he stayed at the werewolf's flat. He tried to stay in the extra room as much as possible; he just couldn't seem to find anything to say whenever he was around Remus. It seemed that Remus had the same problem—which was probably why he didn't try to spend time with Harry, either.

Harry actually couldn't wait until Hogwarts started back up again. That was something that was at least real to him. But he also felt lonely. Lonely without Sirius, lonely without the Remus that he had come to know and love…

That was only a made-up Remus, though, wasn't it? _This _was the real Remus…

Early in the morning, every time Harry woke up, he expected to walk out to find Sirius sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Harry's arrival. Or sometimes Sirius would even be the one to jump on Harry's bed to wake him up.

Harry missed that.

He missed other little things to do with Sirius, and the fact that… that he was dead… It just made Harry feel even lonelier than he had to begin with.

But what would he do without Sirius? That was the question running through his mind. Sirius had been his _father…_

It all just seemed… unreal. Unthinkable. Unbelievable.

Harry sat on his bed in which he had become accustomed to during his stay here. He wasn't quite sure where Remus was; probably somewhere in the house. He gave a little jump at Remus's voice; looking up to find the werewolf standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to have something to eat, Harry?" Remus asked softly. "You didn't have anything for breakfast. In fact, you haven't had much of anything to eat since you came here."

"I know," Harry replied with a forced smile. "I'm fine, just not very hungry lately."

"You should eat Harry," Remus pointed out. "We go through this every day—"

"I know," Harry interrupted, again. "I'll have something to eat after, all right?"

Remus seemed reluctant to agree, and Harry let out a breath as soon as the older man left. Why _didn't _he feel hungry lately? It just seemed that he didn't, and he hadn't a clue why. Well, when he went back to Hogwarts he'd probably start eating regularly again.

Hogwarts—what was he going to do? Especially without Sirius teaching there anymore… Wait. If Sirius wasn't the DADA Professor anymore, then who was? Harry inwardly groaned. For years he loved the fact that Sirius was his teacher, he just didn't know what he'd think of the person teaching now.

How many other things were different at Hogwarts now? Harry just couldn't believe that, all of his years at Hogwarts, he had… _made up. _How long had he been doing that for? Making his life up, with Sirius as his guardian? Had he done it all in minutes? Hours?

Harry wanted answers. He just didn't know who'd be able to give them to him. Especially not Remus—he had been just as confused as Harry.

But Hogwarts—Like Harry had thought before, that was the only thing… the only place… that was real to him now. He just couldn't wait to go back, to forget about things that were happening now. He knew, however, that just because he'd be going back to Hogwarts, it didn't mean that he'd be able to _forget _about everything. There was no way he could forget—there was no way that he'd _let _himself forget.

Never.

--

A/N: Long wait—very short chapter. So, because I'm only planning on making this a four-or-five—shot (I guess just meaning it's gonna be about four or five chapters long) that the next chapter will be about soon. Today, soon.

So check for the next chapter today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts wasn't the same without… Well, it just wasn't the same. Everything just seemed to go by so fast… so unbelievably fast. The defeat of Voldemort, for one. Oh, why couldn't Sirius be there for that? He would've been so proud—though, Harry knew that Sirius was proud of him nonetheless.

Harry had found, while at Hogwarts, that he not much had changed from his made-up Hogwarts with Sirius. It seemed that Severus Snape, the potions Professor, was a lot more unpleasant than in his "Other World." It was hard to believe that Harry actually missed everyone in that little world of his—Severus, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and everyone else… even though they were all, some at least, right there.

It was just different.

Then came the empty feeling that Harry had begun to feel, and it just seemed to get more empty with each minute that passed by. Each _second _that passed by. He didn't know why he felt so empty, or what he could do to get rid of it. Nothing came to mind, really.

Harry came to terms with the fact that he had, indeed, made everything up. Used his imagination to create a childhood with Sirius, to create another world where he had been adopted, raised and loved by Sirius.

Though he didn't make up the love, Harry knew that. Even if Sirius hadn't adopted and raised Harry, through everything he had _loved _him, and Harry had loved the father figure in return. But why couldn't he use his imagination to go back? Harry had tried too many times to return there, but nothing worked. Why not?

Ideas had come to Harry's mind. What if he made a potion, to make everything he made up _real_? Or, what if he tried to find an incantation?

All these ideas, however, came in useless as Harry fell asleep, a day before he was to graduate from Hogwarts.

"Harry, oh god, Harry!"

Harry gasped, opening his eyes as he shot up in the bed, feeling arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Harry tried to struggle out of the hug, but found it useless.

"I—I can't see," Harry managed to say.

"No!" the voice, sounding horrified, said as they finally let go of Harry, who rubbed his eyes. "He's blind—"

"He's not blind," came the reply. "He doesn't have his glasses on."

"Oh, right, of course."

Harry felt his glasses being placed on his face, and he blinked a few times before taking in where he was. The hospital wing, but the people in front of him were—

"How—?"

"You don't know how worried I was about you," Sirius said, throwing himself onto Harry again. "It's been three days! Never scare me like that again."

"Me too," Remus said from beside the bed with a frown on his face. "You weren't the only worried one, Sirius."

Sirius sat up, giving Remus a look. "Yes, but I was more worried than you were."

"That's not true."

"Sure it is," Sirius argued. He gave Harry a look, who was looking at the two in silent amazement. "Harry, who do you think was more worried about you? Remus… or me?"

"How did I do this?" Harry murmured, more to himself than to anyone else in the room—which only consisted of Sirius and Remus at the moment. "I must… be dreaming, or at least am back to this… this imagination-thing—"

"Huh?" Sirius frowned, looking confused. He tilted his head as he studied Harry. "You feeling okay, kiddo? Well you must be feeling a little exhausted, even if you already slept for those three days."

Harry closed his eyes, muttering to himself, "No more of this. Wake up. Stop imagining. Wake up."

Sirius exchanged glances with Remus, who's brow was furrowed in concern. He took a step forward, toward Harry.

"Harry," Remus said softly. "Open your eyes. You're not imagining anything, and you're not sleeping. We're in the hospital wing. Do you remember what happened?"

Slowly, Harry opened both eyes, staring at Remus. "You said that I made it all up. Sirius died, Remus, you kept reminding me that, don't you remember? He fell behind the veil."

Sirius looked up at Remus with a bewildered expression. "You kept reminding him of _what_?"

Remus shook his head, looking as confused as Harry felt.

"Okay, kiddo," Sirius started slowly. "Don't you remember? You were in potions class, and Snape was making you nervous and—well, your potion ended up exploding. We brought you to the hospital wing, but you wouldn't wake up. So now, three days later, here we are."

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No, no. It hasn't been three days—it's almost been a year, I'm graduating Hogwarts tomorrow, I…"

Sirius and Remus exchanged another glance. "No—no, you haven't graduated yet, Harry."

Harry looked down at his hands, shaking his head once more. "This doesn't make sense."

"I think Snape did feel a little guilty, if it makes _you _feel any better," Sirius said cheerfully; obviously he hadn't heard what Harry said.

Harry looked up at Sirius. "Professor Snape? He hates me, why would he feel guilty?"

"He doesn't _hate _you," Sirius replied. "He… hates your father, yes, and perhaps me, but he doesn't hate you. He may dislike you a _little, _but he _is _civil towards you from time to time."

"Remus said I made it all up, because of you falling behind the veil, and… it wasn't real. You never adopted me—"

Sirius scowled. "Of course I did. Harry, listen to me: when your potion exploded you probably just ended up dreaming about this different place, because your body never disappeared, so it couldn't have been transported anywhere. So…"

Harry shook his head, frowning. "It couldn't… no. This is so… confusing."

"I know it is," Sirius said softly. "Other than this, though, Harry, are you feeling all right? You don't feel sick, or have a headache, do you?"

"No," Harry replied, a faraway, amazed look in his eyes. "I thought that I really had made everything up because you died. I—I didn't?"

Sirius smiled softly, putting his on Harry's shoulder. "You didn't make anything up; it was that potion doing everything, Harry."

"I didn't think so," Harry said, his eyes lighting up as they used to, after he let everything sink in. "I was so positive that I wasn't making anything up—it was too real to make up! I knew if I just waited… something would happen. And it did, even though it's already been a year," Harry added, causing Sirius to give him another confused look.

"Three days Harry, three days. Not a year."

Harry frowned. "Right—I keep forgetting about that. Three days. When I was sleeping, I went through my whole seventh year… in three days, I can't believe it." Harry shook his head in awe, as he began to remember the cauldron that held his potion blowing up in his face. After that, however, it was blank, and he could only remember what happened while he was unconscious. "I _am _horrible in potions, aren't I? Do you think I could get Snape to help me so this doesn't happen again?"

Sirius looked thoughtful. "I suppose maybe if I bugged him he'd eventually try to help you in potions. I would offer my expertise in potions to you, but I'm afraid that I don't _have _any expertise in that class—so I really would be bad in trying to help you with potions."

Harry grinned, looking at Sirius and Remus as he felt so relieved to be back. How could he have ever, even for a second, believe that he had made everything with Sirius and Remus up?

At least, now, things were the way they should be: he was back, and to Harry, that was all that mattered. To be back with his father.

--

A/N: The reason it ended so shortly was, that, for one: I had no idea where this story was going to go. So I decided to end it quickly before I was able to destroy it with chapters filled with nothing because of a lousy thing called writers block. It was the safest thing to do. Perhaps I should've just made it all a one shot... but, well, thank you for sticking around with this four-parter. It would've been posted sooner but something was up with my computer.


End file.
